Winning Your Love
by Huggani16
Summary: What happens when Roy and Wally have feelings for Robin ever since they met him? What will happen when they confess to him? Who will Robin choose? Read this Love Triangle to find out! (I hope that's a good summary) Don't forget to review ! BoyxBoyxBoy! Will contain touching and all that stuff. So if you don't like, then don't read! Ideas are welcomed at any time!
1. Chapter 1

**I really couldn't get this out of my mind and the thing is I don't know where this came from. It just suddenly popped up in my head. I hope it's enjoyable and worth the writing and reading.**

 **I'm not sure if it will be long though, a couple of chapters... no more than five, maybe?**

 **I'll quit my blabbing and finally let you read this**

 **Warning: this is boyxboyxboy...don't like then just exit out of this (why are you here in the first place?)**

 **Oh and just so you know,**

 **Robin= 13 years old**

 **Roy=18 years old**

 **Wally=16 years old**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~One with the story~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The feelings were always there ever since they met. Ever since they saw how cute he looked and those striking blue eyes of his that light up when he smiles. How he looked like when he would cry and the tears that ran down his cheeks only made him more adorable. Sometimes they would make him cry just to adore how cute he was. Ever since they met him they felt different. He was considered rather small for his age, and that made him all the cuter. They used to come up with an excuse to tag along with their mentors when batman would surprisingly let them patrol Gotham with them so they could spend more time with him.

They only realized _those_ feelings were real when they started getting a little older and understood what crush/love really meant. They started thinking of how wrong their feelings were. _He_ was a guy none the less. _He_ was way younger than both of them, just a kid. And to top all that _he_ was the protégé of the Caped Crusader, AKA the Batman. They knew they stood no chance because of those reasons, and many more of course but those were the main ones.

Time and time again they would try to give up on _those_ feelings. But found it hard when they realized he was getting cuter and more beautiful as he grew older. Sometimes they would notice wrong glances from a couple of men and sometimes women when they would hang out with him. Sometimes even the villains would trail their eyes up and down his frame and end their stare with a lick to their lips. The most dangerous situation they were ever in was when they all got captured and were helplessly bound with strong restraints. The group of men that captured him wanted to have their revenge on the Batman by _hurting_ his little bird. And the worst thing was, _he_ was nine and a half at that time. He had no idea what the group of men _wanted_ from him. Who could blame him? He was too young.

You could say _the war_ started between the competitors was when they realized that the other had the same feelings as they had. So they started avoiding seeing each other completely while making sure the other didn't make a move. _The prize_ however was oblivious to all of this. _He_ did not know that his two best friends shared the same feelings towards him. All he thought that they were simply just the BBE (best bro's for ever).

—Time skip—

"Ma~n, we really kicked butt on that mission...I'm starving!" Said Wally running to the fridge and getting half of the food out.

"Why do you always have to eat like a pig in front of me" groaned Artemis in annoyance while walking to her room closing the door behind her.

"Blame my metabolism!" Wally yelled back.

"Seriously dude, either close your mouth when you chew or don't eat at all" Robin said looking away from Wally.

"Is this what humans call 'disgusting'" Asked Connor .

"I believe so" answered Kaldur walking to his room along with the others leaving Robin and Wally by themselves.

When Wally was finally done stuffing his mouth, he plopped himself on the couch grabbing the remote and switching between channels. He then remembered that Robin was still there so he looked his way but frowned when he saw him turning his heel leaving to go to his room as well.

"Hey Rob?"

"What is it?" Robin stopped walking.

"Come hang out with me"

"I'm too tired bro, maybe later" Robin said again turning his heel and proceeded to walk to his room.

Wally was going to protest and literally pick up his friend and throw him on the couch but decided against that. He laid down on the couch turning the T.V off not interested in what was on the channels. He sighed thinking about _those feelings_ of his that he hid throughout the years. How bad he wanted to tell _him_ how he really felt instead of being just a best bro to him. Being his best friend was awesome though, he got to see his gorgeous eyes and get to see how cute and beautiful he was. He would never want anything less than that but more. He wanted to be more than just a best friend to him, he want to be his lover. He wanted to have him all for himself without sharing him with no one. He didn't want to constantly fear of losing him to anyone. Was that really too much to ask? Apparently, it was.

And the other contestant on the other hand, was his rival. They were both competing for the same person. One person can't have two lovers, right? Even if it was possible, he wouldn't want to share _his_ bird with him, let alone anyone.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a shuffling of boots beside the couch. He stood up only to face with the person that haunted his dreams. The person that wanted the same thing he wanted: Robin.

"Long time to no see" said his rival.

"I guess it was, nice of _you_ to stop by"

"Just so you know, I didn't come to see you"

"And _just so you know,_ I'm not gonna let you have him even if my life depended on it"

"Same thing here"

"Roy?" Came another soft voice.

They both turned around seeing who it was making them blush since they were just talking about him. They looked away from each other and focused on their target.

"What are you doing here Roy" He asked again.

Roy smiled, and walked to his friend pulling him into a hug saying: "Can't I visit my best bro once in a while?"

Roy looked at Wally who was glaring at him completely jealous of how he was hugging _his_ bird. He cleared his throat causing the two to break the embrace and they all sat on the couch.

"It was nice of you to come Roy, it gets boring sometimes"

"What about me? Are you saying that you're bored of me?" Asked Wally clearly offended.

"No! You know, the more the merrier?"

"Hmpf" Wally said looking away.

"Anyhow, how is your - _red arrow work-_ going for you?" Asked Robin looking at Roy.

"Good actually, stopped a few muggers on my way here"

They both heard a loud sigh coming from Wally who said: "blah blah blah, this stuff is boring. Let's atleast do something while we're still young"

This ended with both Wally and Roy looking at Robin who raised an eyebrow in response and said: "I've got nothing"

"Let's at least go in Robin's room so we can have some privacy for our private talk" Spoke up Roy getting up followed by the other two. When Robin opened the door after entering the access code, they all walked in and closed the door behind them.

"I'm bored" Roy said when they sat on Robin's bed.

"Then why don't you both quit complaining and do something about it" Robin said irritated.

"like what?" They both asked in unison both thinking the same thing.

"I don't know, you guys choose"

"Let's talk about something" suggested Roy.

"Like what?"

"About Who we like" replied Wally.

"But aren't those things girls usually talk about?"

"It's not a sin if guys talked about it" answered Roy.

"Then who do you guys like?" Robin asked innocently.

Roy and Wally both blushed upon hearing that. Maybe talking about this was not a good idea afterall. They looked back at Robin who was now Dick since he took his black shades off making them blush even more.

"Well..." Roy said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You see,..." Wally said running a hand through his hair also nervousness appearing on his face.

"Uh huh?" was all Robin said.

"He's someone we could never have!" They both said at once and loud startling the other since he was right in between them.

"He?" Asked Dick confused. "I never knew you guys were gay"

'We turned gay ever since we met you' they both thought.

"He must've been really handsome for him to catch your eye"

"You have no idea" said Roy with a sigh.

"Well, why can't you have him?"

"Well he is a guy" replied Wally.

"Let me get this straight, you both like the same guy?"

They both blushed again and began feeling a little nervous, because god knows wher this conversation was heading.

"Yeah-" answered Roy but was interrupted when Robin said: "Is that why you guys stopped talking to each other like you used to?"

"Kinda" answered Wally.

"Wow" was all Dick said before laying on the bed oblivious to the fact that that caused some _issues_ with the other two. They both looked at him and trailed their eyes down wanting badly to feel the soft skin that was covered by the clothing.

"What about you Dick? Do you have someone you like?" Asked Wally.

"No, I'm not really interested in dating right now...maybe when I get a little bit older"

"Oh" was Wally's answers to that.

Dick sighed and sat up not wanting to talk about the subject any further since it didn't really interest him that much. He stood up and attempted to go to his desk to get his laptop when his wrist was jerked back by Wally who pulled him closer to himself. Roy held his other wrist and laid him down on the bed. They both looked at how confused Dick looked but thought it was better to tell him rather than bottling up their feelings.

"Dick?" They both said.

"What?" Came the confused reply.

"About the guy me and Wally like..." said Roy.

"The truth is..." continued Wally.

"The guy we like is...you" They both said in unison not missing the confused expression that appeared on their friend's face.

"Guys, if you're trying to joke around...it's not really funny"

"We are not joking Dick, we really do have feelings for you" said Roy.

"Ever since we met you" said Wally.

They could feel the weak struggling from their friend underneath them causing them to tighten their grips on his wrists. They knew that they shouldn't have said any of this to someone so young like Robin. But their selfishness took the best of them.

Dick however was really confused by all of this. He never knew that his two best friends liked him all these years. He may be the protégé of the Great Batman and a detective but he didn't know anything about love or the other stuff that come with it or how to tell if someone likes you or not.

"I don't know what to say" he finally said.

"We don't want you stressing about it, but we are not gonna give up on our feelings" Roy said caressing Dick's soft cheek making Dick flinch since he was not familiar with that kind of contact.

"I've kept it in for far too long, it's about time you know about it" Wally said putting his hand on the other's thigh causing the same reaction.

"But remember this Boy Wonderful...I'm not sharing you with him" said Wally motioning with his head over at Roy.

"As if I'll ever share him with you" Replied Roy leaning down and slowly kissed Dick's lips making hin gasp in response. Roy then got up and left the room and was on his way to leave the mountain.

Dick looked at Wally who was looking back at him. "I don't want this to change anything, but just know that I won't more than just a friendship"

Wally leaned down and kissed the soft lips of his friend then got off and left the room going to his room after closing the door to Robin's room.

"I am so not feeling the aster right now" Robin said laying on his side thinking about what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~End Of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~

 **So what did you guys think? I simply love -love triangles-! It has so much drama! I hope you guys liked reading this! Don't forget to review and maybe suggest a few ideas.**

 **Notes:**

 ***Robin isn't really interested in dating right now (like he said)**

 ***He is thirteen so he is still has innocent thoughts (meaning he's oblivious and naive to this whole love thing)**

 ***I accept any ideas as long as I think it suits the story**

 **~~don't forget to review!~~**

 **I'll make sure to update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized that some of you have taken interest in this and I'm willing to continue it because of that and because I need to check it off of my to do list...my fanfic to do list that is~**

 **Notes before reading:**

 **1) This is not gonna be a long story but if I see that it needs to be longer I'll make it longer**

 **2) Quick reminder that Robin/Dick Grayson is 13 years old and is innocent about** ** _most_** **things (if you get what I mean)**

 **3) I'm not really sure who to pair him up with...with Wally or with Roy? Who knows? Give me ideas!**

* * *

The next morning finally arrived, Dick awoke up early because he always did... blame the Batman training on that one. He quickly showered and put his usual un-Robin attire that consists of his black skinny pants, skinny green shirt and black jacket that was just worn for style no use for it. He put his shades on after searching for them for about 15 minutes since he was too tired last night and just threw them somewhere too tired to pick them up. But who could really blame him? It's not everyday you get confessed to by your two best _guy_ friends.

And for once his detective brain wasn't turned on. He was confused on so many different levels and his head started to hurt from all of his pointless thinking. This has better be a prank or he will go insane. But even if this was a prank, they wouldn't go that far and actually KISS him! He better get an explanation for their actions or he'll spill it out of them.

He finally decided to leave the room. He closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen seeing that Wally...was awake? Wait what? Wally had actually woke up before him? Is the world ending or something? Because Wally NEVER woke up unless he smelled food. He looked in the kitchen but noticed that the only person in there was Wally. So why did he wake up...he was supposed to be the early bird!

"Ummm Wally?" His voice came out with a crack.

"Oh hey Rob! Nice to see you finally awake!" Said Wally looking in the cabinets for anything he could eat.

"Ummm are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

Robin blinked his eyes a couple of times to make sure that his brain wasn't playing any tricks on him.

"Ummm Robbie? You okay man? You look creeped out from something?" Said Wally walking up to him.

"it's just that-"

"Just what?" Wally interrupted.

"You _never_ wake up early...are you okay?"

"Oh that's what it is! I thought you were gonna demand an explanation for yesterday" Wally said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Now that you brought it up, I was meaning to talk to you about that"

"That you have feelings for me and Roy can go kiss himself goodbye?" Wally Asked with big eyes.

"ummm no?"

"Damn!" Wally said with a punch to his side.

"I was gonna ask you why...you and Roy...did that" Robin said awkwardly.

"Oh... _that"_ Wally said looking away at anything but Robin.

"If you and Roy think it's funny, it really isn't!"

"What?"

"You heard what I said"

"Do you seriously think we'd to do that for the fun of it? Oh man! Do you not understand what we were telling you?"

"It's not my fault you guys made it seem that way"

Wally looked at Robin then at the shades that covered the eyes underneath. Why does he always have to hide them? Doesn't he know they are the most beautiful thing on this planet and in this world? Maybe that was a good thing, anyone that would see them would instantly fall in love creating more _competition_ for Wally. Roy was bad enough!

"Ummm Wally?" Came the most cutest voice ever.

"Hmm?" Was all he said still staring.

"Could you stop staring? It's creeping me out!"

And that all it took for Wally to lose his control of himself and lunge forward at Robin who was caught by surprise. Wally roughly pushed him back making them both fall on the ground with a thud Wally on top of Robin.

He looked at Robin who was panting and looking surprised. He leaned closer to the raven boy until his lips brushed the soft lips of the other. He deepened the kiss with a thrust of a tongue that made a slight whimper escape from the one underneath him.

Wally put his hand around Robin's head slightly picking him off the ground deepening the kiss even more if that was possible. His other hand however, traveled around the body underneath. He shifted his knee until it was in between the legs of Robin causing Robin to let out a slight moan in the process. His hand moved to Robin's green shirt raising it up and touching the flesh underneath that was to him, soft as silk.

He broke the kiss wanting to breathe. He looked down at Robin who was panting hard gasping for air. His eyes met Robin's and he couldn't help but roughly kiss him again. He felt Robin struggle underneath him wanting to break the kiss that was force deep in him.

Wally's tongue explored the Raven's mouth and savored every taste. His hand went up and down Robin's chest and stomach causing goosebumps to appear. He felt Robin shiver underneath him and that's when he decided to stop what he was doing before he went _too_ far.

He broke the kiss causing the other to pant hard again gasping for air. He took his hand of Robin's chest and covered it with the green shirt. He looked back at Robin who was still gasping for air.

"You are so beautiful Rob! Anyone ever told you that?"

"What are...you...talking ab...out" Said Robin in between pants.

"I'm just stating the facts" Came the cocky reply.

"Shut up!"

"Can't do that"

"Can you get off me?"

"Why?" Wally Asked with a smirk.

"Because of Batman happened to come in, he will have your head on a wall and body in a coffin"

"What?"

"I'm just stating the facts"

"Will he really do that?" Asked Wally panicked but not showing any sign of getting up.

"You know him and his protectiveness over his _little bird_ "

"But-"

"You don't want to die young? Do you?"

"Fine fine, I'll get up" Said Wally Finally getting up. Robin waited a couple of second before he got up as well standing rather far away from the redhead, keeping his distance.

"Why are you standing away from me?" Asked Wally noticing the distance.

Robin looked away not knowing how to answer that one. It's not like he was afraid of Wally, right? Maybe Wally is treating him differently but that does not mean he should do the same thing, right? I mean, how was he supposed to react to his best friend's flirting and _other_ stuff.

"Robin?" Wally Asked not getting a reply.

"What?" Answered the raven head.

Wally could clearly see that Robin was acting different. He knew why and he somehow was okay with that. Because of all the things he could lose, Robin was the last thing he wanted to lose...No! Robin was not even the last thing he wanted to lose.

But before he could say anything, Robin's communicater lit up and Robin hesitatingly answered. Wally saw Robin shake his head and agree then turn it off facing him.

"Bats needs me back in Gotham, I'll see you...when I see you" he said slowly walking to the Zetabeams beams not giving Wally a chance to respond.

Wally saw Robin walk away and he reached out to him like Robin was leaving forever. He suddenly felt his chest hurt like it was telling him something was about to happen. Something really bad was about to happen. He looked back at Robin who reached the tubes and felt the same pain run through his veins like poison.

Wally took a deep breath and sped to his friend hugging him from behind making the other gasp in surprise. He squeezed the younger's arms like his life depended on it. He just couldn't let him go, he couldn't let him leave. He just couldn't.

"Wally! Let go of me! Batman needs me!"

"I can't!" Kid flash said unconsciously vibrating.

"Wally! You're vibrating! Let go of me!" Said Robin feeling the vibrations run through him. He struggled out of his friends grip but found it rather hard with the vibrations. It's not like it was painful or anything...okay, maybe but a little but painful, but it was just foreign. He never liked when kidflash or the flash vibrated, it was always strange feeling the vibrations through his body and he did not like it.

"Kid flash! Stop!" Robin yelled again this time catching Wally of guard making him let go do him.

"what's wrong?" Asked Kid flash.

"You were vibrating! I know you're new to that but geez man! Can you not touch me when you do that! You know I don't like it!"

"I'm sorry...rob, but I have this feeling that something might happen"

Robin softened and asked: "Like what?"

"I don't know rob, but I'm just worried about you-"

"You do realize I was trained by the Batman? Right?"

"I do! But you know when you have a feeling that something might happen to your best friend or soon to be lover and you not be able to do anything about it"

"Soon to be lover?"

"Well Yeah," Wally said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You're funny Wally, do you know that?"

"I try to be" Wally said with a smirk.

"look Wally, I know you're trying to look out for me, but I do this all the time and I can take care of myself, so don't worry"

"you ask like it's the most easiest thing to do"

"no, I ask like it's the right thing to do" Said Robin walking to the zeta beams leaving Wally by himself in his thought.

"I hope you're right" Said Wally sitting on the couch in defeat.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. But I was sick and I was kinda stuck with writing, writer block? Maybe?**

 **I know this was short but at least I wrote it, right? A little bit is better than nothing right?**

 **Give me your opinion on this in a review and please give me some ideas, like i always say: "i accep any ideas"**

 **I really hope you liked this and I will try to update as soon as I can!**

 **Bye~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~**

 **Im kinda out of ideas for this fanfic and I don't really know where I'm going with this...so, yeah...**

 **So I just came up with this while writing it,**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Later That Night)**

"Let me get this straight...you called me from the cave saying it's time for patrol and then you say we're going to one of your parties?" Asked a very upset Robin.

"You know if I told you that we're going to a _party_ you wouldn't come to the manor, so I-"

"So lying was your solution!?"

"Well yeah chum..."

"And you always tell me not to lie! And what do you do? Lie to me!"

"I didn't really lie to you dick, I simply tricked you in to coming here...that's all" repoxied Bruce innocently while taking his BatCape off along with the gloves and what not.

"I'm getting you back for this...you better keep your guard up for th rest of the week" Dick said flopping himself on the Bat Chair.

"Like my guard is ever down" laughed Bruce.

"I will have my revenge when you least expect it...so better watch out"

"I will I will. Now go get ready, Afred has your suit ready in your room"

"Fine! But I'm gonna give you a really hard time at the party" Dick said while exiting the BatCave

"If I tell you that Roy will be there, will that change your mind?" Asked Bruce before Dick could actually exit.

"Roy? He'll be there? When you put it that way then I guess...no I'm not changing my mind...make it double the trouble" Dick said then exited the Cave heading to the manor itself.

"And here I thought I'd be off easy" Sighed Bruce.

* * *

"How are you this evening, Master Richard?" Asked Alfred while fixing the tie for Dick.

"Good... I guess"

"Is something the matter?"

"...yeah"

"May I know the reason?" Asked Alfred leaning down so he could be leveled with Dick.

"...Wally and Roy are just acting weird"

"weirder that usual?"

"Y..Yeah"

"And how is that?"

"I don't really know how to explain this...but I'm not really sure if I can face Roy tonight"

Alfred lifted his eyebrow suspiciously but said nothing.

"But Alfred?" Dick said.

"Yes, master Richard?"

"Can you not tell Bruce?"

"Is there a reason?"

"...I just don't want him to know"

"Alright, I won't tell anyone" Replied Alfred standing up and hanged the hanger that was on the bed back in the closet.

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked.

"Y..Yeah"

"Then let's get going, Master Bruce shound be waiting for us" Alfred said as he and Dick walked out of the room and headed down the stairs where Bruce was indeed waiting.

"Are you ready?" Bruce asked them when they came down the stairs.

"hmpf" Dick said turning his head as in saying 'I'm not talking to you'.

"Why do I have th feeling that you tricked Master Richard into coming her?" Alfred rose his eyebrow.

"Because I did"

"You do deserve it if I may say"

When the two finally reached the party, they stepped out of their car and headed inside among with the other guests. Dick looked around as he searched for Roy who Bruce told him was invited along with Oliver Queen, AKA Speedy and Green Arrow. (Like I needed to tell you that)

"Now Richard" Bruce said as he switched to his more formal side. "You be on your best behavior"

"you mean that _you_ should be on your best behavior, I'm _always_ on my best behavior"

"haha very funny"

"I'm not kidding" Dick said casually.

"Now stay here or look around while I talk with a couple of my friends"

"you mean people who share the same interests as you"

"Yeah, now stay here or look around while I talk with some people who share the same interests as I do" Bruce said rephrasing his sentence.

"much better" said Dick walking away wanting to see something that wasn't so boring. As he walked while looking around he mentally sighed at all the rich snobby people as they talked about either about themselves or about their money. He mentally sighed at all the people who came here to drink and have fun, not really for the sake of the gala.

"ooof" Escaped from his lips when someone's bumped into him knocking himself and that someone on the floor. The guy that that bumped into him over top him.

"Sorry there" said the guy. "Didn't quite see you"

"oh no it's alright, I wasn't really paying attention either" Dick said as he felt the _guy_ pull him up. When they were finally off the ground he took a look at the one who bumped into him and sighed in relief when it wasn't anybody foreign.

"Roy, I was actually looking for you"

"To be honest, me too" Replied Roy as he patted himself down.

"Did G.A trick you into coming here or did you come on your free will?" Asked Dick.

"Trick me? No, I came here willingly...he told me you were coming"

"He did didn't he?" Dick thought out loud.

"And besides, I need some fresh air" Roy said looking down at Dick who looked back at him then away.

"Let's go somewhere where we're not in the center of attention" Roy said as he noticed some stares from some of the guests.

"Yeah, you're right" Dick agreed and followed Roy to where he was going.

"So Dick? What have you been up too?" Asked Roy.

"Nothing much"

"Man! This is really Awkward" Roy said as he kept looking away from Dick then back at him with nervousness.

Dick however didn't say anything.

"I kissed you the last time I saw you" Roy clarified.

"Yeah...you did"

"Do you realize how my hormones are reacting to that?"

"...No?"

"Oh my gosh! I keep on forgetting that you're five years younger than me...and even if we were in a relationship, I would definitely be sent to jail"

"Hold you're horses Roy, just what are you talking about?"

"You're still a kid Dick, a middle school kid..."

"I'm a freshman thank you very much...in _high school"_

"...anyway, how in hell are you supposed to understand?! Bruce probably didn't give you _The Talk_ yet, right?"

"What's that about?"

"Exactly! You probably don't know what I want from you...this was a mistake! Me and Wally should have waited!"

"W...Waited for what?" Dick asked slightly afraid.

"We should have waited till you were at least eighteen to confess our love to you!"

"L..Love?"

"Well...yeah" Roy calmed down.

"You and Wally...l-love me?"

"Y..Yeah"

"I Don't know what to say" Dick answered sheepishly.

"You don't have to say anything now...I don't want to pressure you with this"

"Tha-" Dick was about to say when he heard someone coming their way.

"Well, hello boys! What do you think of this gala?" Answered James Johnson, the one that made this gala.

"Well, to be honest...it is kind of boring" Roy spoke up when James sat next to them.

"oh really, well that's a shame...I really did try this year" The old man then turned his attention to Richard.

"Aren't you Bruce's adopted son?"

"Y..Yes sir"

"Oh don't be formal with me, Mi casa es tu casa? Right?"

"Sure"

"Anyway, I heard that you're from Russia...is that true?"

"Y..Yes"

"Do all Russians have beautiful eyes such as yours or are you the only one? Because I went to Russia just for that reason last month"

"I..I'm not sure"

"Your eyes are really quite the beauty! They must me worth a fortune!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Roy snapped not liking where this conversation was going.

"But it's true...I have never seen anything like them" He then put hand on Dick's cheels massaging them while looking deep into Dick's eyes.

"Hey! Get your hands off of him" Rot yelled as he pushed the old man off of Dick.

"You either leave us alone or I'll ruin your reputation! And trust me, I'm good with that!" Roy yelled as he pushed the man away again making him slowly crawl away from them then standing up, brushing himself off, and pretended that nothing happened.

"What a psychopath!" Yelled Roy in a whisper. "You're lucky I was here or something bad would have happened!"

"What do you mean?" Dick asked confused.

"That's it! I'm telling Bruce to give you _The Talk!"_ Roy said standing up and walked away with his hands in his pockets leaving Dick alone in his thoughts.

* * *

"Any reason why you didn't give me trouble tonight?" Bruce asked when he and Dick got in the car finally leaving the gala.

"I'm just not in the mood"

"Did something happen between you and Roy?" Bruce asked.

"N..Not really"

"So something did happen between you two?"

"I guess you could say that" Dick answered with a sigh.

"Then why did he he come running to me to -give your son _the talk_ -?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want _me_ to ask him?" Bruce asked putting his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"If you want to"

"Then I will...oh, you three have a mission here in Gotham...tomorrow night"

"Three?"

"You, Wally and Roy. Let's just say that they're actually gonna tag along with their mentors-"

"Did berry finally get you to agree?" Dick Asked with slight laughter.

"Well, he asked in front of Alfred, so I really couldn't say no without getting a lecture later from him...so yeah"

"Just patrol?"

"Unless something happens, patrol it is"

"Okay, sounds like fun" Dick said awkwardly thinking about how he is going to face both of them without creating any type trouble.

Bruce looked at him suspiciously but decided he would brush it off...for now.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I don't really know where I'm going with this, but ideas come up as I write along.**

 **I hope you liked it! And please _please_ don't forget to review. And maybe some suggestion? Please...**

 **Im not sure when I'm updating this again, but it will be sometime next week!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **~please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

 **I was really serious about not knowing where this story is going...so yeah**

 **I hope you enjoy this so far...if you are, please review!**

* * *

"you only engage if it's necessary...is that clear?" Batman asked looking at his partner who was sitting on a rooftop.

"I know I know, you don't have to tell me that _every_ _single_ _time_ we go on patrol...sheesh"

"I was just reminding you. I find it that you forget that a lot when it comes to patrol"

"I don't forget...I just...loose the interest in listening to you when it comes to patrol" Robin replied with a grin.

"Well please don't" Batman answered then glared at him with his infamous BatGlare.

"I love these moments between you and your bird" Said Flash cooing over them.

"They are kind of cute" Admitted Green Arrow.

Batman looked at them and glared harder at them shushing them. He looked back at Robin who already walked over to Speedy and Kidflash ready to start with the nightly patrol over the city.

"Just don't get into trouble" Batman said softly...well, soft for Batman.

"I don't get into trouble" Robin replied looking at his mentor offendedly.

"Well, you do have the tendency to get caught a lot" Flash spoke up.

"Only because-" The Boy Wonder started but was interrupted when he saw Batman glare at him as in telling him (in glare language) to shut up and start patrol.

"Come on KF, Speedy... _Batsy_ is getting angry" Robin said as he pushed both older heroes to the edge of the rooftop then he himself swung from rooftop to rooftop while performing a bunch of flips in the air. KF And Speedy did their own technique and caught up with the Boy Wonder.

As the three young heroes vanished into the dark, the three older mentors watched them in silence.

"Why do I have a bad feeling in my gut?" Flash spoke up wanting to caught the silence.

"No idea really, but I hope that's just a feeling" Replied Green Arrow having that same feeling.

"Come on, we have a city to patrol" Batman said as stoik as ever...as usual.

* * *

As the three young heroes looked over the city from a rooftop, the night sky was starting to turn dark...well, darker from usual. Clouds covered the sky and you can tell that a heavy storm was on its way. Not soon, but later.

"Hey Rob?" Kidflash spoke up.

"What?"

"What is that?" He asked pointing at an object that was on top of the building that was in front of them.

Speedy and Robin looked at the object that Kidflash pointed at and had to focus on it to identify what it was.

"From the looks of it, I would say that it's a bomb that never exploded" Speedy Said And attempted to jump off the building to get to the other one since it was literally a jump away.

But Robin put arm in front of him stopping him saying: "It's not a bomb, that building gets usually robbed a lot, so I put a device that will track any suspicious movement that will alert me, the cave, and commissioner Gordon"

"Sweet!" Kidflash said imprest.

"You made something like that?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah, cool right?" Robin while grinning at him.

"Y..Yeah" Speedy replied with a blush.

Wally looked back and forth between the two and couldn't help but feel jealous of how well they got along. He knew he had to concentrate on patrolling and not getting jealous from Roy, but he just couldn't help but feel that way. He has no intention of sharing Dick/Robin with anybody else but his other identity.

"You can stop staring at the Boy Wonder now" Kidflash spoke up looking or rather glaring at Speedy.

"Oh really? And who are you to tell me what not to do?" Speedy turned his gaze from the Boy Wonder and settled it on Kidflash giving him his own kind of glare.

"I am exactly who you think I am" Kidflash replied in the same tone.

"you do realize that I'm not gonna share him with you, so you can find someone else who is dumb enough to have feelings for you"

"I could say the same thing" Kidflash said as he stepped into Speedy's personal space as in he was about to fight him.

"Only one of us can have him, so get lost...kid-idiot"

Robin looked back and forth at his two friends that were arguing rather loudly than he expected. He tried to stop the upcoming fight that was about to happen but each time he tried to step in, Speedy or Kidflash yelled at the other.

"...Well, you're just a brat whose looking aimlessly for love!"

"Umm guys-" Robin said wanting to stop in but was again ignored.

"Well you're just a stuck up little baby!"

"...people are gonna hear us" Robin spoke up again wanting to break the fight.

"Like you're not! If I were you I would just give up"

A foreign voice was heard from afar causing the three to snap their attention and look at the rather huge guy that wash slowly approaching them with a smirk plastered all over his face.

"¿Por què niños están peleando?" (Why are you boys fighting?)

"Stop being a coward and step into the light!" Yelled Speedy.

"mi, què temperamento tienes!" (My, What temper you have!)

"And can you please speak in english?...all this French is killing me" Kidflash said with a groan.

"It's Spanish" Robin whispered to him.

"Well escuse me niños...hello Boy Wonder! Did you miss me?" The guy asked as he walked closer to the young heroes.

"I only miss you when you're not in jail"

"So you do miss me?" The Spanish speaker asked with a smirk.

"I'll think I'll be okay"

The _Spanish speaker_ then looked at Kidflash and Speedy who he had never seen before and he knew by the look that was on their faces that they never seen him before either.

"¿Donde están mis modales? Soy Bane"

"What did he say?" Kidflash whispered to Robin.

"He said: _where are my manners? I'm Bane"_

 _"¿_ Ustedes no hablan español? Lo siento lo siento" (You guys don't speak Spanish? I'm sorry I'm sorry)

"So Bane? Did you need directions to go back to Arkham? Or are you fine on your own?" Robin said as he walked over to Bane.

"No no, I know where it is, I actually came to breath some fresh air"

"There is plenty of fresh air in Arkham"

"But it's more fresher out here" Bane said as he continued walking towards the Boy Wonder.

"You do realize that you're going back to Arkham?" Robin said resting one of his hands on his hip.

Bane smirked then said: "I know...just thought I would come and see my niño"

Kidflash suddenly felt rage fill his thoughts as he realized where this conversation was going and did not like it all. He looked at Speedy who was on the same page.

"Robbie here is not _your niño"_ Roy spoke up.

Bane smirked at him then looked at Kidflash who was glaring at him the same way Speedy was. He looked at Robin who was in defense position ready to fight back if he ever sensed anything sudden.

"You know Boy Wonder" Bane spoke up leaning on the wall behind him. "Your overprotective partner is really getting on my nervios (nerves)...he's always on my cola (tail)" **(note: things in brackets are not spoken, they are just translations)**

"I wonder why" Robin said sarcastically.

"Sí sí" (yes, yes). "He's always puts his nose in my work...But you Boy Wonder, I like it when you're concerned about me"

"I'm not concerned about you" Robin said with a glare.

"You and your partner always stop me...But to be honest, I like being stopped by you"

Speedy and Kidflash looked at each there with uneasiness. They felt chills run up and down their spines as they listened in. They wondered how did the Boy Wonder not freak out at the others words. If someone said something like that to them, they would definitely freak out.

"And I'm kinda perplejo (puzzled)...why would the old Bat have someone like you as a partner?" Bane asked as he looked at robin up and down.

"And what is wrong having me being his partner?" Robin asked clearly offended.

"Oh no no, I didn't mean it like that...you are truly th best at what you do. But, you seem so joven (young). And you are really eye-catchy~...someone like you should be a toy not a crime fighter"

Robin gasped in surprise at Bane's words then looked at Speedy and Kidflash who looked like they had just seen a ghost. He looked back it Bane who was no right in front of him looking down at him with a smirk.

"I have no intention of fighting you tonight. But if you give me what I want, I'll go back to Arkham willingly" Bane put his hand on Robin's shoulder making Robin look at th hand then back at Bane's face which still had a smirk on it.

"A..And what do you want?" Robin asked wanting to seem braver than what he already was at the moment.

"yo no se honestamente" (I don't know honestly).

"oh shut up!" Roy yelled as he grabbed Robin and pulled him back and away from Bane's hold. "You know exactly what you want! And I'm not gonna let you have it!"

"You are really protective over our little bird" Bane said.

"Our?" Kidflash asked confused.

"You could say that Robin is Gotham's bird" Bane answered looking at him then back at Robin. "While other villains treat you both as a sidekick, we treat our Boy Wonder as a partner to the Bats. Batman is Robin's partner and Robin is Batman's partner"

"You miss with him you mess with me" Came a foreign voice.

The two young heroes minus Robin plus Bane looked around at the source of the sound then gasped when a shadowy figure landed on the ground.

"Why hello Bats! Me alegro de verte" (nice to see you)

Batman then looked at Robin who looked right back at him. He then shifted his gaze to look at Speedy and Kidflash who were standing protectively in front of Robin in case Bane suddenly attacked him. He knew that his partner could handle himself, but he was glad that Speedy and Kidflash were protective over their friend.

"So Bats, I've been wanting to tell you this ever since your partner was a child...forget about me being the bad guy for a couple of seconds and here me out, okay?" Bane Asked looking at Batman.

"Go on" Was all Batman said.

"you do realize that your son is really eye-catchy right? And yet you put him out in the field and let him fight crime...you do realize that sooner or later that something bad is going to happen to him. And when it does happen, you will have nobody to blame but your self"

Batman looked at his partner and couldn't help but admit to what Bane just said. If something like _that_ ever happened to his bird, it will all be his fault, because he allowed him to fight crime with him.

And out of anger, Batman launched his baterang at Bane knocking him out cold.

* * *

 **(Later that night, after the young heroes parted)**

 **(At the manor in Dick's room)**

Bruce slowly opened the door to Dick's room then sighed in relief seeing him sound asleep under the covers. So he walked towards him and sat quietly on the bed and played with his son's hair.

'It's not the first time someone's said that to me' Bruce thought. 'People tell me that I shouldn't have adopted him because that would make him famous around people. Even everybody at the tower said that making my son fight crime was the biggest mistake I'll ever make'

He then looked at his son as he turned the other way making his back facing him.

'Why does he have to be this beautiful? I remember that his parents were really quite the beauty, but their son is even more so. That's probably the only thing I don't like about them. They passed away leaving me with this burden on me'

'But it's not that I'm not grateful to them. Dick is the best thing that ever happened to me. And if anyone hurts him, they'll regret they ever were born'

He then leaned down and kissed Dick on the cheek then stood up and left the room.

'I should protect him more' he said before closing the door.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? Do you like where I'm going with this or do you want me to select a different path?**

 **And also, What ideas do you want to add to this fic? I accept any.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Please!**

 **...Next chapter will probably be out in a week or two...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Master Richard? Master Bruce would like to have a word with you" Alfred said after knocking on Dick's door.

Dick looked up from his math homework and nodded getting up exiting the room to go see what Bruce wanted. It was rare for Bruce to call him while he was doing his homework. Bruce usually waited until he was done before wanting to have a talk with him. So for him to call him while he was studying, it had to be something important.

"Master Bruce is in the Library" Alfred told him before walking away to continue dusting the manor.

Dick sighed before walking to where Alfred said Bruce would be. He wondered what Bruce wanted. Maybe Bruce wanted to talk to him about what happened yesterday with Bane.

He stood in front of the big doors of the Reading room/library then knocked on the door softly then opened it when he heard Bruce say "come in"

"S..So Bruce, did you need anything?" He asked sitting down on the chair that was in front of Bruce.

Bruce looked up from his book and put it aside before looking at Dick.

"I have been thinking about this since Roy asked me to, and I think that now is the right time" Was all Bruce said.

Dick looked at Bruce slightly confused before saying: "And what did Roy tell you?"

"Nothing much...I really thought that your health class would do this for me but it seems like they didn't"

"Do what?"

"Do you know what _The Talk_ is about?" Bruce asked standing up then joined Dick on the couch that he was sitting on.

"...I've heard about it"

"So you don't know what _it's_ about?" Bruce asked while massaging his forehead.

"Not off hand"

"I guess I'll have to explain it myself. You see Dick, when two people have _feelings for_ each other...

* * *

...and that's how babies are born" Bruce said then looked at Dick who was a blushing mess.

"I did not need to know _that"_ he said embarrassed.

"Yes you did" Bruce answered.

"But did you have to go that deep in detail?...I think I might throw up" Dick said putting his hand on his mouth.

"I was only gonna explain _it_ once"

"But one question?" Dick said looking up.

"What?"

"What If...I...didn't wanted _it?"_

Bruce looked at him surprised at the question. He was praying in his mind that Dick wouldn't ask that question. Explaining _The Talk_ was hard enough, now he had to explain what consent meant.

"Look chum, s** is all about consent. If you don't want it then that's all that matters...okay?"

"Oh okay, so saying no is all it takes?"

"...sadly not all the time. Some people don't know what no means, and they ignore what their partner wants or doesn't want. Sex is all about consent like I said, if you don't want it and it's forced on you then _that_ is called rape"

"...I feel that I can never see life that way I used to" Was all Dick responded.

"You had to know sooner or later...and in my opinion, sooner is better than later"

"Well Bruce..." Dick said awkwardly while standing up. "I promised Wally and Roy that I would go to the mountain...so, I should be going now"

"...fine, but make sure you're back before Patrol"

"I will...thanks" Dick said then walked away opening the door to the room, stepping out, then closing it behind him.

"That was easier than I expected" Bruce sighed then put his nose back in the book

* * *

"Robin -B103" **(A.N: I think that's right, I could be wrong though)** The computer voice announced when the Boy Wonder entered the mountain/cave.

"Rooobbiiiiieee" Robin heard his name being called from the other side of the room then being pushed suddenly to the ground feeling his weight being crushed from whoever was on top of him.

"Iknewyou'dcome!" He heard his best friend Wally tell him in one breath.

"Y..Yeah Wally..." he said awkwardly patting Wally's back.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting for you...I actually woke up early to see you" Wally said slightly squeezing him.

"T..That's very nice of you..." Robin said again patting his best friend's shoulder.

"Come one Robbie! Let's go in my room...the other redhead is in there" Wally said finally getting off of Robin.

"The other redhead?"

But before Robin could actually get an answer, Wally put one of his arms behind Robin's knees and scooped him up holding him in front of his chest, bridal style.

"Wally! Put me down! I thought I told you to not hold me this way!" Robin said while struggling and kicking to get out of Wally's hold. But before he could actually do anything too effective, Wally had already used his super speed and zoomed in to his room opening the door and kicking it close then roughly throw Robin on his bed which made Robin bounce a little on the bed creating a creak.

"Wally! Do NOT do that ever again! Or I will purposely kick you off a rooftop!" Robin said standing up and pointed one of his birdarings at Wally's chest.

"I would really like to see that happen" came another familiar voice.

"Roy?" Robin asked.

"Wally did tell you I'd be here? Didn't he?" Roy asked.

"I guess he did" The boy wonder answered while sitting on the bed and crossed his legs.

"So?..." Wally said plopping himself on the couch. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know...I only came here because I wanted to see how Wonder Boy was doing...not to see your ugly face" Roy replied looking at Wally.

"Do you want me to kick you out?" Wally asked standing up offendedly.

"You heard me...and do you really think that you of all people can throw me out?" Roy replied standing up as well.

"ummm, guys?" Robin spoke up putting his hands on their shoulders wanting to stop the fight that was about to happen.

Roy and Wally snapped their head to look at him then at the hand that was on their shoulders. They then looked at Robin's mask which was glaring at them with his own kind of glare.

"Fine, we'll be nice" They said in unison.

"Good, 'cause I can always leave" Robin said sitting back down on the bed followed by Roy then Wally.

Roy and Wally sighed in relief when Robin calmed down and did not leave the room. It wasn't _their_ fault that they always fought each other.

"So that's it?" Robin asked looking at them.

Wally and Roy looked at him confused.

"You called me here, and when I do show up, you guys just sit quietly and don't talk...if I want to be surrounded by silence I know where to go" Robin said standing up looking at them.

"Well, what _are_ we supposed to do?" Wally asked.

"What ever you want...I don't mind" Robin replied then peeled his domino mask off revealing his blue eyes. He missed the blushes that appeared on both Wally and Roy's face when he turned around to put the mask on a nearby nightstand.

"What we need is something you probably wouldn't want" Roy said standing up and placing his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"And why wouldn't I want it?"

"This is what we get for falling for someone _waaaaaay_ younger than us!" Roy said throwing his hands up in frustration.

Robin looked at him clearly offended. "And what is wrong with me being ( _waaaaaay)_ younger then you?" He yelled at him getting in his face.

"Everything is wrong with you being _waaaaaay_ younger than us!" Wally yelled wanting to get himself in the argument, you know, not wanting to be left out.

"Then why are you my ( _friends)_ when I'm _(waaaaaay)_ younger than you?! Huh?!" Robin yelled at them. Wally and Roy looked at him surprised at his outburst. They didn't mean to make him upset like this. They knew how sensitive Robin was when someone mentioned how young he was compared to the rest of them.

"Robin...we didn't mean it like that..." Roy said attempting to reach out for him up but his hand was slapped away.

"Yes you did! You think because I'm thirteen that I don't understand anything!"

"Well you _don't_ understand anything!" Roy yelled back.

"See!...You know what, just don't talk to me!" Robin said then walked over to the nightstand to get his domino mask when his wrist was suddenly grabbed and his body was pulled then pushed on the bed making him lay flat on it.

"Roy! Wally! What was that for?!" He said trying to sit up.

"I find this the only way that makes you understand..." Roy said then slipped his hand underneath Robin's green shirt since he was out of costume.

"W..What are you doing?" Robin said in surprise feeling the weird contact of Roy's cold hands.

Robin heard a creak on the bed making him look up only to see Wally's green eyes looking down at him while licking his lips. He felt his wrist being grabbed by him and then pinned to the mattress by his hands.

"Wally?" He asked wanting to hear his friend's calm voice to calm him down. But sadly, all he saw was Wally looking at him with a hungry look on his face.

Just what the hell was going on?

He tried to push Wally's hands off his wrists but Wally had a firm grip on them. He could still feel Roy's hands underneath his shirt touching him everywhere.

"...stop..." he said weakly not liking the unfamiliar, weird contact at all.

But he was ignored.

He tried to kick out but Roy pinned his legs down with his knees.

He could feel a tongue on his neck.

His shirt was then pulled off him along with his black jacket.

He then felt hands roaming on his chest making him squirm in discomfort.

Wasn't he supposed to be the Boy Wonder? Wasn't he supposed to be Batman's protégés? Then why he couldn't he push them off him and fight back?

Was it because they were Wally and Roy?

He then was taken by surprise when he felt something wet push on his lips, he gasped in surprise when he saw Wally's green eyes look back at him then roughly push his tongue in making Robin let out a muffled moan of discomfort.

Why were they doing this?

Why were they ignoring him?

Why were they acting weird?

Why weren't they listening to him?

But most important, why wasn't he fighting back?

Feeling one of his wrists free, he reached to one his pants pockets and grabbed a birdaring. He found it hard to concentrate when his mouth was being sucked on and hands were all over his chest.

He was grateful that the Bats had trained him to fight with his eyes closed, in case he was fighting in the dark. So he would be used to the darkness. And that training trained his mind to use his other senses.

He then reached for Roy's sleeve since he was on him, then pressed a button on his birdaring then threw it at Roy's sleeve like an arrow. When the birdaring connected with Roy's sleeve, it pushed Roy off him and kept on flying grabbing Roy's weight with it until it reached the other side of the room and hit the wall.

"What the...?" Roy asked when his back hit the wall.

But Robin wasn't done yet, he still had _Wall-Man_ to take care of. He got another birdaring and did the same to Wally.

He hurriedly grabbed his green shirt and black jacket and put them on, then grab his domino mask covering his eyes with it, then run out of the room.

Roy and Wally however, who were still pinned on the wall by Robin's birdarings, were not _feeling the aster._

"What the f**k did we do?" Roy asked.

"You mean almost do..." Wally said with a sigh.

"Oh f**k! If the Bats finds out what we did to his little bird then we are screwed.." Roy said pulling in the birdaring after the twentieth attempt finally getting himself free.

"I guess I'll have to dig up my own grave and burry myself alive so he'd spare me" Wally said to himself but out loud.

"He'll probably or most likely dig up your grave and pull you out, then kill you, then burry you back.." Roy responded hearing what Wally said.

"What about his _(No Killing)_ rule?" Wally asked.

"I don't think he follows it when it comes to his bird.."

"Then we are gonna die young..." Wally said with a sigh.

"We might...But we'll have to apologize before that"

"I don't think Robbie will forgive us though...I mean, we did scare him" Wally said pulling on the birdaring trying to himself from its clutches.

Roy sighed and stepped in front of Wally and said: "If we apologize separately then he won't forgive us, but if we apologize together and prove to him that we're sorry then he might forgive us"

"Are you sure?" Wally asked.

Roy pushed Wally's hand off the birdaring and removed it himself and said: "Maybe, maybe not...but it won't hurt us if we tried"

"Okay...but this will be the only time I join forces with you" Wally said pointing a finger at him.

"Right back at ya _(Wal-Man)" Roy replied with a chuckle._

 _"Hey!"_

* * *

 _ **So what did you think? Please review!**_

 _ **Next chalets will be updates sometime next weekend for sure!...yaaaay!**_

 _ **Plesae review, That is the only thing I ask of thee...**_

 _ **Hoped you enjoyed!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am really sorry for taking a long time to update this fanfic, and I will try to update more often...I know I know, it's not the first time I said that or rather wrote it...but I** ** _will_** **try really hard this time.**

 **Reminder for their ages:**

 **Robin: 13 years old**

 **Roy: 18 years old**

 **Wally: 16 years old**

* * *

"Bruce? Is there something I should know about? You seem really upset for an unknown reason...and you know how much that bugs me"

Bruce looked over at his son, well adopted son, and couldn't help but smile at that for some odd reason. Superman always told him that he and Dick had always had a special bond, whether it was out fighting the bad guys, or simply father and son interactions.

"Everything is alright chum...just been thinking about a lot of things lately"

"Like what?"

"Bruce work, Batman work...and you"

"Me?" Dick asked confused. "Did I do something?"

"N..No, you just worry me sometimes"

"And what did I do to worry you?" Dick asked quite offended, he was _The Robin, The Boy Wonder,_ he could take care of himself alright.

"The thing with Bane kinda struck to me...don't get me wrong Dick, I know you can take care of yourself just fine, but that guy just really gets to me sometimes"

"Really? _The Batman_ is letting what a villain said get to him?! I didn't think that the world would end so soon" Dick said with a laugh.

Bruce looked away embarrassed at being laughed at then said: "The world would only end if I let you drive the bat-mobile, so it won't be ending anytime soon"

"So is that all your'e worried about?" Dick asked, his blue eyes successfully making Bruce instantly melt.

"Pretty much chum, you worry me a lot"

"S..Sorry about that"

"Don't. It's my job to worry about you and protect you...even if you are the Boy Wonder and I'm the Batman"

* * *

"Wally! How could you?! Do you realize what you've got yourself into? I thought I raised you better than that! You don't just do _that_ to the bat's kid"

Wally looked down at his feet ashamed. He knew he shouldn't have told his uncle about what happened with him and Robin, but it was not like it was easy to hide. Ever since he got home, he couldn't stop thinking about what he did to his younger friend. And caught himself spacing out when his uncle was talking to him. Even his aunt Iris noticed his odd behavior and had probably told her husband to talk to him about it. So when his uncle Barry wanted to _talk_ with him, he knew he couldn't let a secret as big as this one in any longer. It was kind of an unspoken rule that,

 _Nobody_ could get away from hurting the Bat's bird.

"You know how much that kid means to me...and you boys decide to do _that_ to him?!"

"I'm sorry uncle Barry...me and Roy feel really bad for what we did"

"You better...I know you're my nephew but it doesn't mean that I can overlook what you've done"

"I don't expect you to" Wally replied, head hung low in shame.

"Why Wally? Why would you do _that_ to him?"

"It's just that I liked him for so long...since I first met him"

"I know about your little crush on him Wally...but that wasn't what I asked"

"Y..You Knew?" Wally asked looking up at his uncle surprised.

"Of course I knew! Your'e not really the best at keeping secrets as big as those. And I've also noticed that you were never interested in girls, so I figured out that you were gay...and with how close you were to Dick, it was pretty self explanatory who you were crushing on"

"I'm still allowed to live here, right?"

His uncle's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden bizarre question. He softly smiled at his nephew and put his hand on his shoulder then slowly brought him into a hug. He felt the teen tense in the embrace but calm down hugging back.

"I'm not gonna kick you out because you're gay or because you became a little too personal with the Bat's kid. But I am upset because you couldn't control yourself against a thirteen year old kid...I know that Robin is irresistible at times but you have to keep your guys's age difference in mind"

"I will"

"And I'm even more upset at Roy...he's five years older than Robin, he should have been mature enough to control himself"

"We're both guilty uncle Barry...equally"

Barry nodded and broke the embrace and sat on the couch putting his face in his hands. Even though he himself wasn't at fault, he was still responsible for his nephew's actions. _If_ the Bat ever found out what happened between the three boys, he would most defiantly get his own kind of revenge on their mentors, and probably get two coffins ready for the two boys. He looked over at his nephew and couldn't help but feel sorry for how sad and broken the kid looked. He knew that Wally and Roy were at fault here and nothing would be a valid excuse for what they did, but he understood how Wally felt. It was clear from how broken the kid looked that he regretted what he did, and would take it all back if he could.

"Look Wally, I know you regret what you did...but you did do it and you can't change the past"

"I..I know"

"You're a good kid Wally, and even if you couldn't control yourself...Robin is a tough kid, he would probably find away to dislocate your arm and get himself out of there"

"He probably would" Wally softly chuckled.

"But look Wally, I can't really do anything to help you, I can't apologize for you...I will only get involved if the Bat himself decided to show his face"

"Y..Yeah...Thanks uncle Barry"

"You're welcome kid"

"I don't know what I would've done without you"

"Me neither... but you would probably end up buried alive by the wrath of the Bat" Barry said with a chuckle.

* * *

Roy, however, wasn't the kind of guy who would actually tell anyone about his mistakes. He was more of an independent person, and if he did want to ask for help, he certainly wouldn't ask The Arrow for it. But he did know that the Green Arrow would protect him against the Bat, not like he would find himself asking for it, but if the Arrow offered it he would take it.

But it wasn't like he deserved it.

He knew what he did was wrong, _everything_ about it was wrong, but he f**king loved the kid. And if he had some kind of superpower, he would want one that would either give him the ability to change time or change age differences between people. Well he had the Flash for the first one, so he would defiantly want the second one. But he didn't want to become a kid again, he couldn't believe that he actually became an official adult, so he would probably change Robin's age until there was a two year difference between them.

But it wasn't like any of that was possible, and he was still stuck with a bow and arrow...not that he minded though.

He paced back and forth in his room not knowing what to do to make the situation better. He knew that everything that happened between himself and Robin was all his fault. He was the adult, the mature one, the oldest. He should have been able to control himself and not lose control of his desires. He was kind of relieved that the Boy Wonder had pushed him to a wall with his birdarang. If he didn't, then both he and Wally would have gone too far.

A phone ringing from a nearby nightstand took him away from his thoughts and he walked over to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roy" Came the voice of Wally.

"What do you want now?"

"Well since we both are at fault here then I think we should discuss how we're gonna apologize to him"

"We're doing it together?" Roy asked.

"Well yeah, he wouldn't think we're sorry if we apologized separately"

"Your'e right...but I would rather apologize alone"

"Me too...I would rather not be interacting with you for the rest of my life"

"Same idea here Wally" Roy said with a chuckle.

"So what do we do?" Wally asked.

"About us?"

"No doofus! About us and Robin"

"Well, I was actually thinking about it last night...and I thought if we both go to Gotham and ask him to hang out with us"

"That's the best think you could think of?"

"Do you have anything better in mind?" Roy asked irritated.

"N..No"

"We'll tell him we wanna hang out around Gotham in front of the rest of your lousy team...he won't say no because he probably doesn't want any suspicion..."

"-Go on"

"It may sound like a dumb idea but it's worth a shot"

"I..I guess so" Wally replied thinking over it.

"And it's a win for us...it'll be like a date"

"Only he would start falling for me during it" Wally replied with excitement in his voice.

"You wish! You are anything but a smooth talker...you'll be eating my dust the whole way"

"Oh we'll see"

"You'll see how happy Robin is with me"

"No...you'll see how madly in love he is with me"

"Challenge accepted!" Roy replied then hung up.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Please review and tell me your thought!**

 *****I posted a poll in my profile about this fanfic, so just go visit it and vote!**

 **The poll question is: (Who do you want Robin to end up with?)**

 **Poll options are: (Roy, Wally, Both)**

 **The result of this poll will defiantly decide who Robin ends up with. There is no due date for the poll for now, but I will tell you when it is when the chapter of Robin choosing between them comes.**

 **So start polling -I mean voting!**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this, I will try to update soon!**

 **review~**


End file.
